The Feral Pirate
by renamonreborn
Summary: After the death of his hero, a young boy decides to fuffil his heroes dream. Rated T for some language. I still suck at summaries. OCX?


**Renamonreborn: Hello Fanfic universe. I have returned from my long fight with writers block with a new story for you. And to introduce it is my other half, my muse, Rika-chan**

**Rika-chan: I'm not your other half, I'm your split personality made for writing stories and your adoptive twin sister. Now back to business. **

**Disclaimer: Renamonreborn doesn't own One Piece or any other story mentioned in this.**

_Rogue town, East Blue_

"I shall become King of the Pirates!" A voice said as it echoed from the execution platform. "Words to live by, that phrase," a tall man said to his 5 year old son. "I shall fulfill Luffy nii-sans dream, or my name isn't Obito Musashi," the young boy said to his father. Obito looked on as the executioners blade struck down, ending the life of one Monkey D. Luffy. "I swear upon the havens and my sword, I shall find One Piece and become King of the Pirates in memory of you," Obito said with tears in his eyes as he looked at the corpse of the Hero who saved his life years ago. And so the story of Monkey D. Luffy ended, yet another story began that day as well

_**(Time skip: 6 years later)**_

"Obito you little runt, get back here with those fruit you thief," a shopkeeper yelled. Running as fast as he could, Obito dashed out of a shop with two fruits tucked under his shirt. "What fruit? All I see is a bald ex-marine with a bad case of ugly," Obito shouted at the shopkeeper. "Why you little brat. If your father was still alive he would tan your hide," shouted the shopkeeper. Thinking fast, Obito quickly ate both fruits at the same time while ducking behind a crate. "Ha Ha, got you. Now give me back those Devil Fruit you stole," the shopkeeper said as he grabbed Obito by the arm. "DEVIL FRUIT!" shouted Obito. "Ya, those fruit you stole are the Oni-Oni Fruit: class Kyuubi and the Float-Float Fruit. Now where did you hide them?" the shopkeeper said looking around and letting go of Obito. "I'm sorry sir, but I ate them," Obito said in a panic. As soon as he said that, all went quiet… for about three seconds. "YOU DID WHAT?" "I'm sorry sir, I'm really sorry. I didn't know they were Devil Fruit. Uhoh, I don't feel to good," Obito said before he let out a deafening roar that shattered every window in a two mile radius and fell to the ground asleep.

Obito slowly opened his eyes. 'White ceiling, lumpy bed, and nasty chemical smell; yep I'm in the hospital again. What happened and how did I get here?' thought Obito as he sat up and looked around. "Good you're awake. Now what do you remember?" a doctor said as she walked into the room. Obito asked, "How long was I out for?" "2 days. A man came running in here with you in his arms saying you ate two Devil Fruit at the same time, which is impossible. No one can survive eating two," the doctor said with a slight laugh and walking over to Obito to check his vital signs. "He was telling the truth. I stole two fruits from his store and before he could catch me, I ate them at the same time," Obito said as the doctor looked at him in shock and started to back away and asked, "What fruits were they?" "They were the Float-Float Fruit, and the Oni-Oni Fruit: class Kyuubi," Obito said. The doctor backed up against the wall in shock and horror then said, "You ate one of the nine types of forbidden Devil Fruits, and you ate the one fruit that allows people like you to not drown in the sea by walking on it? You have to be very lucky or hated by Kami above." "I like to think I'm in neutral territory. Man, why is every thing brighter and louder? Obito said as he started to hold his head. "that would be the effects of the Oni-Oni Fruit you ate," said a man walking in with clothes and a katana with a red sheath with fox designs in a bag on his shoulder and three swords at his waist. "Zorro sensei! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Brother Johnny and Brother Yosaku," Obito shouted to his guardian. "What did I say about picking up their habits? Now what is this I hear about you stealing from Koby again? You know he sells rare Devil Fruit to collectors. And why did you steal and eat two?" Zorro said to Obito. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. How would I know what Devil Fruit looks like? Uhoh, I feel weird again." "Hit the deck!" Zorro yelled. All across the village a loud roar, explosions, and all the new glass shattering could be heard. "Why does that keep happening?" Obito yells. "It's the Oni-Oni Fruit changing your body. All the extra energy is being expelled in a feral roar," Koby says as he walks in and helps Zorro up off the floor. "Baldy? What are you doing here?" Obito asks. Koby walks over to Obito with a creepy smile on his face. The next second there is a crater where Obito's bed was. "Stop calling me baldy you brat," Koby says with his fist smoking. "Now that I've gotten that out of my system I need to talk to Zorro in private." "Alright. Obito climb out of that crater and get dressed. As soon as I'm done, we are going to see Nami and Chopper," Zorro says as he tosses the bag to Obito. Obito slowly stands up brushing the random debris and dust off. "Aunt Nami is in town? Sweet, she can repay me for that favor I did for her 3 months ago," Obito says as he pulls the clothes out and starts to change. Koby and Zorro walk out into the hall and shuts the door, still hearing Obito's excitement through the door. "Zorro, I have news on the man you're looking for," Koby said in a serious tone. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wanted poster with a man in a red trench coat with silver hair and feral red eyes holding twin pistols with a bounty of 30 million Beli. "You mean you found," "Yes Zorro. I found Desmond Akumashi, eater of the Oni-Oni Fruit: class Alucard, and Obito's uncle," said Koby.

**Well, that was the first chapter of my new story. If you have any questions about the story leave a review or PM me and I will hopefully have an answer for you. I will be doing a bio for Obito in the next chapter. Till next time.**


End file.
